MY BIG FAT EGYPTIAN WEDDING
by SweetMisery1
Summary: What happens whan a certain future pharoh falls in love with a non-egyptian (even though he is strictaly forbiden)*Spin off of My big fat GREEK wedding
1. The past and the beginning

Heyo0o Is SM here and I finally wrote the 1st chapter of My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers especially Mijikai for giving me the name of Yami's father. This time I would like a lot more reviews and I hope that you can give me some inspiration for the story. Also, since I have no other way of communication, feel free to use reviews to say other stuff. And please give me ideas for a side-story.   
  
SM: OOOOOOOO Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami: What?   
  
SM: Since u are sooooooooooooooooo hot. Would u mind doing the ugly disclaimer for me???   
  
Yami: why me???   
  
SM: Cause I need a big strong guy to do that for me!!!   
  
Yami: Fine Sweet Misery does not own Yu-Gi-oh, My Big Fat Greek Wedding or anything else that might have a patent on it and everything else is hers so don't take it without asking!!! SM: Thank you!!!   
  
Key: "words" -thoughts- anything else I will mention later   
  
Story   
  
"Yami!!!!"   
  
It was an early afternoon on a cool April day in Egypt, or as cool as you can get in Egypt. Pharaoh Solomon was sitting on his throne waiting for his grandchild, Yami, to come back from his room with the Dark Magician following closely behind.  
  
Slap, Slap, Slap.  
  
Solomon could hear Yami's sandals hitting the hard marble floor. Just then, the sound stopped and seconds later, Yami emerged after obviously trying to calm his breath.   
  
"Hi Grandfather!" Yami said,   
  
"Me and the Dark Magician were just playing."   
  
-He acts so childish for 17-   
  
-But then again, he didn't have much of a childhood- Solomon thought quietly while he remembered what his grandson lived through.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
From the early age of 8 to his pre teens, Yami had been secretly beaten by his father, Shabaka, when Shabaka had found out that Yami would be next to hold the place of pharaoh in Egypt and not himself. One day, Solomon's guard passed by during one such occasion and quickly brought the pharaoh to deal with it. Solomon was astonished with what be saw. Right in his own palace he spotted Shabaka, with his hand grasping the boy's neck; raising him high above the floor while the other was curled and ready for what seemed another in a line of many punches.   
  
"Shabaka, what in the name of Ra do you think your doing??!!!!!"   
  
Hearing the Pharaoh's voice, Shabaka dropped the young teen and quickly. He turned the face his father. Yami, after being released from his father's grasp sunk into the shadows in hope that he would soon be forgotten. He started clutching his soar neck, gasping softly. After some questioning that resulted in only prying more lies form his son, Solomon had heard enough to figure out that this was the explanation to Yami's mysterious bruises that were caused in 'training' with the Dark Magician. Shortly after this realization, Solomon ordered the guards to banish Shabaka from the palace and never let him back.   
  
Reality  
  
"Grandpa?, Grandpa!" Yami was staring at the pharaoh with his eyes deep with concern.   
  
The pharaoh, after reliving the past looked up at Yami, studying him. After taking a closer look at him, he assured Yami that he was alright and just reflecting. Not trying to worry his Grandson, he did not mention what he had remembered.   
  
"Yami," Solomon said, "I must say, 'You look so old'"   
  
Yami, after hearing the familiar line was getting ready for a long speech.   
  
"There comes a time in every boy's life when he turns into a man," Grandpa continued, not noticing his Grandson's bored expression.   
  
"I believe that you should start looking for a wife, look in the towns for only EGYPTIAN women. And to help you with your finding, I will set a ball with all the women in Egypt to be there. Now rest my Grandson and think of what you are going to do tomorrow." With that, Yami walked off with his Dark Magician and went to bed.   
  
-Weird, This is the first time the pharaoh has taken action on his words for my future.- Yami thought   
  
SM: So, what do u think???   
  
Note- 'You look so old' was from the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding  
  
E-mail me at Sweetmisery2790yahoo or review and I will respond  
  
720 words 


	2. Thoughts and voices

Hi Guys!!!!!...Thanks for the reviews. The INSANE one, lol, thanks fate, Jellybob15, nakashi13, Mijikai, Zibakura, Dark Magician Girl2k2, and anyone else who is reading this   
  
I would also like to thank talon and artimus(aff.net) for their great advice on my revisions  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing and I stink at writing. AND I like to say. Dun Dun Dun!!!...AND!!! I don't know that much about Egypt but I'm interested so if you can correct me, I'm glad for the suggestion!!!!!   
  
Thanks for the names and on with the fic!!!!!   
  
Key thoughts or actions "speech" (A/N) Yami'sRoom  
  
It was early morning and Yami was having a hard time sleeping.   
  
Yami's mind. (kinda like a soul room)  
  
Marriage!?! Soloman must be kidding! Just then, a sound penetrated Yami's thoughts   
  
"Oh Yami, help me, help me...hahahahahaha, you think I'm miserable, but I'm having the time of my life! But I'll be back, you can count on it!!!"   
  
"Who are you?!?" shouted Yami, into the darkness of the room. Yami realized that he was shaking and covered in sweat. Then, the Dark Magician stepped into view. Seeing him reassured Yami that he was all right. Yami sat cross-legged on the bed and motioned for the Dark Magician to sit beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dark Magician asked. Yami, glad he had someone to talk to, told him what was on his mind.   
  
"Remember when the Pharaoh called me earlier today?" The Dark Magician nodded.   
  
"Well," Yami began, "He said its time for me to start looking for a wife."   
  
"I can't say I don't want to get married. IN THE FAR, FAR FUTURE!!!" Yami practically shouted, then quieted his voice again,   
  
"But I feel so young, and not ready, and I do not know what I feel," he continued.  
  
The Dark Magician gave Yami an understanding look.   
  
"And it's not that the girls here are ugly, but nobody sparks my interest." Yami, felt better now that someone knew what he felt. Then he turned to the Magician, who seemed to be deep in thought. Then the Dark Magician spoke.   
  
"There is not a man residing in this land who can tell the Nile where to run, no beast who walks the Earth who tells the sun to shine, or no monster who can move the mountains. Only the gods can choose and change your destiny and you will marry when it is time."   
  
Yami looked at the wise magician wishing that he would know his true destiny and mentally stored the wise advice for future use.   
  
"Is anything else bothering you Yami?" The Magician asked. Then Yami remembered the voice.   
  
"Yes, there is as a matter of fact, as I was thinking about my marriage, I heard a voice. It was calling out to me yet I can't tell who it was, it was talking like I had hurt its master in some way, and then it threatened me and went away."   
  
"I don't know what this voice could be Yami but until I find out, you should be on your guard," The Dark Magician replied.   
  
"But I don't see a need to tell the pharaoh about that if that's what you're worried about." He added, seeing a look in Yami's eyes that was searching for an answer. Yami let out a sigh.   
  
"Time for you to go back to bed" The Dark Magician said as Yami went back to bed.   
  
"Hahahahahahaha (evil cackle) we'll meet soon Yami, you can count on it!" Yami heard this chilling statement just as he closed his eyes. Thanks for reading, please review. 596 words 


	3. the plans

SM:WHOO! Two updates written  
  
Disclaimer: does it LOOK like I own anything???  
  
The next morning, Yami was woken up by a servant, dressed, and shooed down the hall to breakfast with Soloman.  
  
He was met with the sight of the pharaoh pouring over scrolls of some sort. Soloman had his brow furrowed with a very tired expression on his face. He did not look up as his grandson entered the room. Whatever was troubling Soloman, it was deep.  
  
Most of the meal went silently, until the pharaoh looked Yami directly in the eye. Yami felt as if the eye contact was made of pure fire.  
  
"Times are desperate, Yami. I will not hide it from you any longer, Shadow duels are becoming more and more common, and monsters are running wild. I will not be around forever, and it will be your responsibility to save our people." Soloman informed, Yami just nodded. He had never really been informed with the on goings of the empire. "I am also concerned with you finding a wife. I have made plans to have a ball that every woman in Egypt will attend to. Maybe that will give you a taste of those outside the palace walls." Soloman continued. Yami, stunned by this news, just sat there and nodded.  
  
"May I be excused?" Yami asked. Answered with a nod, Yami called for the Dark Magician and ran to the courtyards.  
  
Yami and the Dark Magician ran to their favorite spot. It was a little oasis just outside the gardens. There they sat and talked, "Oh, Dark Magician. What am I to do?!?" Yami exclaimed, "Can't he see that I do not wish to be wed?" Yami started pacing. "Maybe I'll run away, or hide, or scream and shout or.or.I don't know!!!"  
  
The Dark Magician sat quietly through this sudden outburst of emotion and calmly replied, "I will stand by whatever path you choose, but remember life is not as simple as it seems. Never is it simply one is better than the other but a mixture of things. Many a men would wish to be in this place. And yet here you are trying to get out. Life is very hard out there." The mage stared off at the village thoughtfully *Maybe it is time you found out what that life is like.*  
  
Suddenly, a servant called, "Prince Yami!, the Celtic Gaurdian is here for your lesson."  
  
Yami ran off, leaving the mage to his thoughts, happy for the distraction.  
  
**********************END*********************** SM: Thank Gods that is over.btw I have every other story with a new update, I just need to type them. 


	4. The beginning of an adventure

Sorry this took so long to update, I get no inspiration  
Stupid series, they seriously need Kiaba to duel more and use more monsters when he does.  
  
Anyway, I was talking with FateIV and she helped me figure out where I was going to take this chapter.  
  
BAKURA APPEARS soon(sorry I didn't anticipate that I would finish this early) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours after Yami left his Dark Magician to his thoughts, the young boy collapsed on his pharaoh-sized bed (SM: lol makes sense doesn't it?) Every muscle hurt, even the ones he did not know he had ached.  
  
Hours later, when he was supposed to be asleep, Yami heard the door open and closely and the Dark Magician stepped into the moonlight, becoming visible.  
  
Yami quickly pretended to sleep. The Dark Magician silently tiptoed his way over the 'sleeping' form. Yami risked opening an eye only to be caught with the sight of the Dark Magician intently staring at him. At chuckle slipped its way from the mage at the sight of the boy's horrible acting.  
  
"Yami stop pretending." The mage said to the tired boy. Yami sat up, yawned and looked at the monster. The mage was across the room pulling a bundle out from the shadows. He then threw it at the now-confused boy. "Put these on, and don't bother putting on the royal jewels. Hurry, time is of the essence." The Dark Magician instructed the Prince. Yami obeyed him and began to undress, despite the cold weather and the complaints from his aching muscles.  
  
The chosen outfit consisted of a pale, dusty, tan cloak with a hood, and robes in similar color. A simple rope belt held the robes closed around his body and he had a canteen and a satchel with some food in it was fastened to his hips by leather cords. After he took in the plebian look of the outfit by the light of a few candles and the moonlight, Yami looked up at the mage, silently seeking instruction. The mage only took Yami's hand and led him to the balcony. Next to the railing was a rope.  
  
The mage looked Yami in the eyes and spoke softly to him, "Sir, tonight we will travel across the sands to the village. There we will live like commoners to show you who you are to rule, I want you to look at everything, ask questions but fit in. You shall see how they people live and how hard it is for them to live. I hope this will always be in your mind as you rule. Be forewarned, times are bad and money is scarce, they see us as those of fault, so we are to go incognito. No one will know of us. We will leave our names behind us and acquire new. Your name shall be Kai and my own DK(SM: no not Donky Kong). We will return in a few suns, wiser about our empire, in order to keep peace. Any questions before we leave on our quest?" Yami looked, stunned at the mage.  
  
After a few moments of silence passed between the two, Yami looked up at the mage again, "DK when do we leave?" The monster smiled and threw the rope over the edge after securing it to the ledge. He checked the rope and jumped over the railing, scaling the building. Yami followed a few feet later, just incase he fell. While on their downward trek, Yami looked down at the mage and asked, "What of the pharaoh?"  
  
The mage just smiled back and answered, "It's all taken care of." And with that, he turned his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
A few moments later, the two reached the bottom. Conveniently, a wagon was preparing to depart back to the village. The two hopped in unnoticed and got settled just before the wagon departed. Yami soon fell asleep from the rocking motion's spell, the Dark Magician keeping a watchful eye out for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the palace (in Soloman's room) Soloman sat at his desk, pouring over scrolls, yet again. "Damn these people and their problems." He cursed to the work he had to still complete. He had just finished his current scroll and was reaching for another when a piece of parchment caught his eye.  
  
On his nightstand, was a small piece of paper with a message written on it, curious, he stood and stiffly walked over to the nightstand.  
  
It simply read:  
  
He is ready, and we have gone.  
  
Soloman smiled, and simply said, "About time DK, bring Kai home safe." He said to himself, remembering the good times of his own adventures with the Dark Magician.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SM: wow almost 770 words. I hope that cleared things up but if not I hope that you leave your questions in a reviw which I would be happy to answer.  
  
Note: The Dark Magician was Soloman's old guardian.  
  
Please review or im me SweetMisery8888 


	5. the marketplace

SM: yay im back from Disney World; the inspiration of my next fic, keep a look out for The adventures of Ryou Bakura.  
  
BAKURA APPEARS yay!!!  
  
Sorry about before  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, of Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Please review, tink of some circumstances for the chick to come into play  
  
The wagon drove all through the starry night, Kai (Yami) slept peacefully in his Dark Magician's lap. DK (Dark Magician) slept sitting up, finally giving into fatigue in the late hours of the night. All of a sudden, the wagon started to slow, jostling its passengers and waking the mage up. He looked at the teen in his lap, disappointed that he had to disrupt the peaceful dream he seemed to be in. Gently, he shook Kai awake and watched his crimson eyes flutter open and his entire body contorted to stretch his sore muscles.  
  
"We need to leave now," the Mage instructed. In silence, they proceeded to gather their few belongings. DK looked out the back of the wagon and took Kai's hand. Together, the two leaped from the wagon and into the sand, landing right in front of the stone gates to the pharaoh's city. Looking past the gates, Kai's eyes took in a place teaming with activity. People buzzing around that would soon be under his rule. All the commoners had dark, tan skin, and most of them had short, black hair. The sights amazed the boy, but the other senses overwhelmed him. The sounds of the merchants loudly proclaiming their goods to the possible buyers below, people chatting in loud tones to compete with the haggling of the merchants and buyers, and the animals not wanting to be left out of the commotion was all-consuming. The smells of baked goods and fruits, the sweat of Egyptians from the sun, and the sweet waters of the Nile nearby tickled him.  
  
The Dark Magician began to make his way through the massive amounts of people and motioned for Yami to follow. The boy followed, turning his head in complete disorder to see everything.  
  
The two went down the street, observing the everyday occurrences, when the voice of a distressed shop owner pierced the air.  
  
"Help! Thief! He stole my fruit," The man yelled. Suddenly, a flash of white passed the two newcomers and darted down the ally they were near. The two royals in disguise looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, and ran down the ally in hot pursuit.  
  
With the thief in front and an angry mob behind them chasing the thief, the duo tracked the thief behind a tapestry that was hanging flush with the walls, hiding another ally way. While the mob continued straight, the two veered into the hidden passage. They slowed to a walk, seeing the gaunt white-haired boy devouring his succulent prize as if it was the first sign of food in days, which it probably was. The poor boy was so focused on his meal; he was oblivious to the intruders in his domain.  
  
The boy looked about Yami's age, and he sported pure white hair that seemed to be permanently tousled into spikes. His limbs were thin and his skin was streaked with dirt. The juice from his fruit created dusty trails on his face down to his chin, and he had the deepest, darkest, brown eyes.  
  
The boy finally looked up and upon seeing the trespassers, began to get up and look for a way of escape. With the blink of an eye, the Dark Magician blocked the exit of the alleyway.  
  
Speaking softly to the boy, Yami began questioning, never being one to jump to conclusions, "What is your name?" he started with.  
  
The boy smirked and replied, "I don't normally fraternize with the pharaoh's dogs."  
  
"Just humor me," Yami retorted.  
  
"Fine. Bakura is my name, staying alive is my never ending game." With that, the boy jumped on a ledge and leaped to the rooftop of the house behind him. Looking down, he called down to the enemies below, "Always remember this as the day you almost caught the famous Bakura, and that you never want to find him again for it would mean peril to you both!!!" and the boy disappeared from sight.  
  
Just then, the mob of angry Egyptians came into the alleyway.  
  
"Did you catch him?" one asked.  
  
"Almost," Yami repealed, "but he got away."  
  
Frowns appeared on the face that seemed to belong to the storeowner. The man spoke up, "I have a family to feed, and its people like HIM who make that task almost impossible, I'm barley keeping my wife and children off the streets as well as pay the pharaoh's high taxes." Yami reached into his robes and pulled out a money pouch filled with an assortment of coins.  
  
"Here," he said, tossing it to the merchant, "This should be more than enough to cover the cost of what that thief stole. Take it and leave the boy alone. It is not his fault he was chosen by the gods to live in poverty. If you should see him again, turn a blind-eye." Yami requested.  
  
As the mob turned back, the man turned to Yami, clutching the money to his chest, "Thank you, may that gods look kindly upon you, and I will heed to your request, it is the least I can do for your generosity."  
  
Up on the rooftop a flask of white was seen.  
  
Please review 


	6. Misfortunate children of no fault

**Story: My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding**

**Author:** SweetMisery1

**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** Misfortunate children of no fault

SM: The only thing I love about exam week is no classes. I finished typing this Please review

The sun was stationed high over-head, beating down upon the royal duo in the alleyway of the market. Yami, astonished that anyone so young would need to steal to survive, began making his way back to the market place with his guardian close behind. Now, not distracted with a chase, the young prince took note of the state of the city streets. Rats were in no short supply, beggars sat in rags that barley kept them decent, and children scurried everywhere. The children were fighting over scraps of food, playing in dirt, crying, and the older children tried to comfort the hunger driven little ones.

White, there, in the corner. Yami made a double take and sure enough the boy he met earlier was stashing what he stole before in an empty, broken-down house and passed another poverish boy. As he came to the boy, he 'accidentally' let a piece of his steal drop into the boy's lap, and when on his way.

_I guess there is some good in him_ Yami thought as he witnessed the charitable act and continued on him way.

The two appeared at the market minutes later and disappeared into the congested crowd.

The rest of the day was filled with excitement as the prince took in the sight of the beautiful objects the merchants were selling, his over-protective monster close at hand. All was peaceful until he turned to his magician.

"DK, don't you think-" the prince said, as he turned around. He saw nothing but the dirt on the ground, and the sea of people. "DK?" he called. "DK, DK!" he cries became more and more frantic, as he called his monster's false name.

He turned back to the stall he was viewing, and came face to face with a group of grungy looking boys with sinister smiles and daggers in their hands.

"Well, well, seems this boy has lost his monster. Maybe we should _help _him out, and _escort_ him to a safer place."

Course rope was felt on his wrists as he was 'handcuffed' and roughly shoved out of the safety of the crowd and into another eerie alleyway. As they rounded the corner of a narrow corridor, a tied, blindfolded, and gagged Dark Magician was spotted and seemed to be unharmed.

"DK-" Yami called, but was none-to-gently kicked in the ribs and shoved next to the purple robed monster.

"Sit down and shut-up," one of the boys said. The boy was tall, had spiky hair that unique violet eyes that were an open vortex to the owner's emotions. "You people think you are so much better, going around in your fancy clothes and jewels, not even giving a shit about us." He spat at them, and stamped into the group of boys behind him.

"Marik, calm down," one of them said to the blonde boy. This boy was said to the blond boy. This boy was much taller then the blond one who's name seemed to be Marik. This boy looked about mid-twenties, his head was shaved bald, all except a small patch that hung down in a long ponytail and tied with a leather strip. He had Egyptian markings on one side of his face. "Go get the boss," he said to yet another boy. The boy only nodded, and dashed out of the alley.

Marik stalked back to his captives, and smacked Yami in the head. "Its due time that those higher up gave a shit about us," he began. "I know what goes on in the palace, those pompous fools only strut around and do nothing that they don't receive a benefit in return. Heck! I used to be part of the big scam." Marik paced in from of the incognito royalty. His eyes were like a storm just brewing with hate and anger. "That's right, I was to be a priest, but as soon as I was initiated, that son of a bitch, Shabaka, threw me out for healing his goddamn child." Marik was turning red from anger. He ripped his shirt off and continued screaming, "I gave them my body, mind, and soul. What did they give me in return? To be cast out on the streets for a good deed, and my future given to Set. That's what I get." Yami huddled closer to his monster, as he looked at his past healer. He decided it was best to keep quiet about his true identity. "Maybe killing a noble is what someone needs to do to have their voice be heard," he continued, pulling out a dagger and pressing it to Yami's neck.

"Stop Marik," said a voice in the crowd of poor boys. The faceless voice stepped out, and it was the boy from the chase earlier.

"Why should I? He doesn't give a shit about us, just like all the rest of them," Marik said, pressing the dagger even closer to the prince's neck, still not drawing blood.

"Who says?" Bakura asked, his voice relaying that he had more to say. At that comment, Marik slowly took the dagger away from Yami's neck.

"Go on." Marik instructed, giving his full attention.

"He helped me." Bakura simply said.

"You're lying." Marik stated.

"No, he paid the merchants to stop tailing me." Bakura countered.

"Impossible. The gods must be playing with you." Marik said.

"Then they must be tricking us all," another voice stated, "No one was chased past the mouth of the alley when they stole from that merchant after Bakura returned today." At that comment, many voices began to concur.

Marik turned to his captives, "And why would you wish to pity us?" He undid the gag on Yami.

"Why not," he replied, "you have done nothing wrong in this life but steal for your own survival. It is about time someone shed a coin of pity on your behalf." Marik looked thoughtful.

"Give me one good reason to let you go," he finally said.

"Because just like you have done nothing to live the life you have, I have done nothing to sin against you except to be born a noble," the prince answered wisely, still not giving away just how noble he was.

With only a few moments hesitation, Marik cut the ropes, and set the two free. Both nobles stood, and looked to the sky; during their captivity, the son had slowly set. Now there were only a few rays of light left before dark.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Bakura asked as he saw the slightly concerned faces of the freeded captives.

"No," the Dark Magician answered. "We cannot go anywhere for we are…not to be found."

"Ah," Bakura mused, "Then you shall stay with us. It is the least we can do for you generosity and _patience_" He offered, glaring at Marik

The magician thought it over for a minute, before accepting the offer. They followed the band of thieves to a run down shack, and entered.

Meanwhile

A figure stood in front of a large crowd of darkly clothed men.

With his crimson eyes shining, he said, "We ride tonight!" The crowed got on their horses and rode into the night


End file.
